Solar Eclipse
by Werewolf Taylor Kay
Summary: A new vampire shows up in Forks, with an intresting yet frighting past.What will happen when Seth Clearwater imprints on her, when she has a strong hate for werewolves?And what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1: Imprinted

**This is story one in the Pack Stories(Jacob's Pack) Series.**

**Even though I love Seth, I'm not a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I only own my own.**

**Preface**

**I thought I will fall in love with my own kind. And I did, once, but my enemy separate us.**

**Now I****'m in love with a creature, that is supposed to be my enemy**_._

**Chapter One: Imprinted**

**Sakura's POV**

I just kept running. Running from my past. I was going to start a new life in a different country. Maybe this time HE wouldn't find me. I touched the necklace around my neck, to make sure it was still there.

I was running in the forest around Forks, Washington, trying to find other vampires like me. I heard about this family from some roman nomads, that were killed after I stayed with them for two weeks.

I finally reached the white house I was looking for. When I walked out of the forest, a blond hair vampire, who looked twenty-five walked out of the house and on to the porch followed by seven other

vampires and a tall native american. "Hello newcomer. I'm Carsile Cullen, and this is Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Jacob." The blond hair leader said.

"Pleasure-" I stopped when a scent hit my nose, which brought back frightful memories. HE smelled like that.. I turned away from the house, ignoring the Cullen's and Jacob stares, and I turned to face the forest.

I bared my teeth. "Kiba," I hissed and I ran back into the forest, following the scent. Not again, he isn't going to hurt innocents, because of me again.

I didn't know who I lunged at, but the smell was coming from him. I was about to bite his neck so hard it would break in half, when I opened my eyes and stared into the dark ones, that mine could leave.

I closed my mouth and I couldn't stop staring at him. We were on the ground, I was on top of him, pinning him there. He had shaggy black hair that complemented his russet color skin, wonderfully.

His scent no longer bothered me, but the felling to touch his black hair, to press my lips to his,was almost to strong to resist.

**Seth's POV**

Jake told me a new vampire was coming to town, and wanted me to be there. So I was on my way to the Cullen's house, taking my time even though I didn't want to miss it. Then I stopped and listened.

"Hello newcomer. I'm Carsile Cullen, and this is Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Jacob." Carsile said. No, I missed it!

"Pleasure-" a bell like voice said. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. Next thing I know, I'm being pinned to the ground by a vampire girl. I looked at her and nothing else mattered but her.

She was about to bite my head off, but if I got killed by her, I wouldn't care. Then she opened her golden eyes and stared at my face.

Her eyes stared into mine and she closed her mouth. The sensation to touch her raven colored hair, was too strong. I touched her soft, straight, hair and it felt good.

Her cold hand combed through my hair,which made her smile. When she smiled, I smiled. Her pleasure was my pleasure.

"Seth! Are you alright?" Jacob appeared at my feet fallowed by the rest of the Cullen's. "I'm more then alright." I murmured, while combing my fingers through her hair.

Jake saw all the love in my eyes and immediately understood, and he was mad. "Get. Off. Him. BLOODSUCKER!" Jake yelled without even thinking.

She was about to get up, when I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her close to my chest. "She isn't going anywhere, Jake." I said glaring up at my pack leader.

I got up, still holding on to her. Jake got super mad after that. "Seth, we are going to have a serious discussion after we leave tonight!" Jacob growled.

"Oh, if your talking about THAT discussion, me and my mom had it years ago."I said sassy way. Jake growled again and I snorted. "let's discuss this back at the house." Carsile said,

obviously not wanting a fight. "Okay," I said while walking to the house. My vampire manged to get out of my hold to grab my arm.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me, and smiled.

**Yeah, Chapter One!**

**Seth and Sakura! Will they workout or never be?**

**There is only one to find out.**

**You should also know . . .**

**All the chapters are going to be this long so don't complain!**

**I all ready wrote the whole story so, I'll update when I can.**

**Please review!**

**Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**Okay, people! **

**Chapter two time!**

**This chapter is about Sakura's past.**

**It also tells why she doesn't like werewolves.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The Past**

**Seth's POV**

We got back to the house quickly and everybody sat on the couches or stood behind them. I was about to give my seat for her, when she pushed me back down and happily sat on mt lap.

I just realized she was wearing black skinny jeans and a long red blouse. I put my arm around her and she laid back, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Please tell us about your self." Carsile said. "Well, my name is Sakura, and I was born in the sixteenth century. I lived in Japan, where at the time, was split in two, northern Japan and southern Japan.

I lived in the Northern Kingdom with my dad,emperor Hiroshi." "Wait, your a princess!? But I've read all the history books and none of them ever mentioned an emperor Hiroshi in that time,

it only talked about a missing princess." Edward said, shaking his head. "Most of the history wasn't recorded at the time. Yes, I was princess Sakura and the missing princess. I was seventeen and my

father was making me marry prince Kiba of the southern kingdom to unify Japan." she said. "That's terrible! You should have been able to marry who you wanted." Esme said.

Sakura continued. "There were stories in the towns that some of the royals and guards in the southern kingdom were werewolves, and Kiba was one of them. Two weeks before Kiba came

to marry me," She stopped and shuddered. "German soliders showed up in the northern kingdom and went to the palace to talk to my father.

"They were led by General Axel. He was no more then eighteen, had black hair, and golden eyes." "Wait, he was a-" Bella interrupted. "Yes, he was a vampire. When he was in the throne room, talking to

my father, his eyes never left mine. It was love at first sight. They were searching for a scroll, that was in the library of the emperors. My father sent me with Axel to get it because only I knew where it was.

"After we got back to the palace, he left, but that night he sneaked into my room. That's were I confronted him. I wanted to know what he was. That's how I found out he was a vampire. He also exposed himself

two days before the wedding.

"It was the middle of the day and he was in my room. We were kissing, when one of my father's guards came to check on me. When he saw Axel, he immediately told my father. My father locked me in my room

and was going to behead Axel.

"My father didn't know that Axel was a vampire. They had him chained up outside. There was a cloud covering the sun but once the cloud moved, his skin sparkled. It distracted everybody, and that was

when he broke the chains." She stopped and closed her eyes. "I was on the balcony, watching the whole thing. Axel murdered thirteen of my father's guards. Then he jumped up onto the balcony, and gave me two choices.

"I could go back to Germany with him or stay in Japan. I picked option one. He carried me back to the ship. The bad part was that Kiba saw the whole thing as well. He began tracking us.

Axel changed me on the ship. Ten years after we left Japan, we were finally getting married, but Kiba finally caught up with us.

We were in an open field in Germany, and it was probably seven o'clock at night. Kiba showed up, and said he was trying to save me, but when Axel said we were getting married, Kiba was furious.

He turned into a big black wolf. I told Axel to run, but Kiba was too fast." She stopped again and was shaking.

"Kiba ripped him to little pieces. He turned human, but couldn't touch me." she said. "Why?" Carsile questioned. "My mother's necklace. It's made of two things that keep werewolves away, obsidian and black diamonds."

I just noticed she was wearing a necklace with a Japanese symbol that was black with a black gemstone.

"Any man I ever talked to after that, Kiba would kill. He still after me." She said. "Wouldn't he be dead?" I whispered. "He doesn't age. He can't age. He would be seventeen forever." She whispered.

**Well that explains a lot!**

**Please Review!**

**Taylor**


	3. Chapter 3: Discssion

**YAY!!**

**Time for chapter three!**

**Time for the discussion!**

**BEWARE: Very Mild Cussing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Discussion**

**Seth's POV**

She was still shaking. I hugged her tighter. "Well, that was interesting. Come on, Seth." Jake said. I sighed and let her go. Sakura sadly got off my lap, and I got up too.

**Sakura's POV**

Seth started to walk to the door with Jacob. "Will you be back tomorrow?" I blurted out, without thinking. Seth turned around and smiled. "If I survive the wrath of Jacob." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Not funny!" Jake said grabbing Seth by his arms and pulled him out the door. I smiled. "Do you like shopping?" Alice asked when I sat down on the coach. "Like it? I LOVE it!" I responded with a smile.

"I could just tell by your style! Dressy yet causal!" Alice squealed happily. "You want to go tomorrow?" I asked, remembering that this was my last clean outfit. "Of course!" She said bouncing in her seat.

Esme came down the stairs. "You'll be staying in Edwards old room." she said as she stood behind the coach. I got up and Bella showed me to my new room.

**Seth's POV**

We were in the forest when we turned into werewolves. _I can't believe you imprinted on a vampire! I didn't think it was even possible!_ Jake thought. _You did too!_ I growled. _Nessie is only half vampire!_

_She has a beating heart!_ He growled back. I sprinted to get away from Jake. _Where the hell are you going? _Jacob yelled.

_Leave me alone!_ I yelled back. Next thing I know, I've been tackled to the ground. _I can't help who I imprint on so, quit giving me crap about it. _I thought. _You're right, _Jake sighed. _I'm sorry._

Jake thought. _Your sorry for what? _Great, Leah has entered the werewolf chat room. _Don't tell her, please. _I whined. _I was just yelling at your brother. _Jake thought.

_About what? _Leah questioned. Man, was she nosy! _About vampires_ Jacob was keeping it simple. _Speaking of vampires, hows the new one? _Since when did Leah care? _Lovely. _

Who thought that! Oh, wait that was me. _My. Brother. Imprinted. On a. BLOODSUCKER!! _Leah screeched. _See ya. _I said, getting up and started running home.

I blocked out all there thoughts while I was running. Then out of no where Leah appeared and tackled me to the ground. _Can people stop doing that! This the third time today!_ My thoughts yelled.

_How could do this to me, Seth?You imprinted on the enemy!_ Leah growled. _There not the enemy anymore. _I thought.

I pushed Leah of me, turned human, and put my shorts on. Then I turned to face my wolf sister. "You think I do everything wrong. You even blame me for dad's death! You're not perfect either, Leah.

So leave me alone." I told her and walked through the back door.

"How was your day?" My mom asked, when I walked into the kitchen. "I imprinted." I muttered quietly, but my mom still heard it. "Really? That's wonderful! Who is she?" My mom said happily.

"her name is Sakura. She has raven colored hair and golden eyes and-" "Golden eyes? You mean she's a vampire." She said shocked. "Sort-of, yeah." I said confused.

"How is this possible?" She murmured. "See ya!" I said running up the stairs. When I locked my door and laid on my bed, my phone went off in my pocket.

"Yes, Jake?" I said when I answered. "I talked to Sam and at first, he didn't believe it. We looked at all the signs and Seth, you imprinted on a vampire. We're all so proud!" Jacob said.

"Really?" I asked. He sighed. "No. We're all just confused. Hey, Sam said that were going to celebrate, and you can bring her." Jake said. "Where at?" I asked without even thinking.

What was with me and not thinking lately. "The beach. Make sure she wears a swimsuit." Jake said with a laugh. Before I could ask him what he was laughing at, he hung up.

I stretched out on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**No Character's POV**

In the Olympic Mountains, a creature let out a howl. He had found her scent. And he would be at the house in two days. _I killed the two Romans, and now the big family of bloodsuckers, will be next._ He growled.

_I said I would always find you, Sakura. No matter where you go, I always will. _The creature howled again and started running. His fur was as black as the night sky.

**Who's the wolf?**

**And what's Jacob going to do to Sakura?**

**Only one way to find out!**

**Please, please, please Review!**

**Taylor**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

**Okay, Here's chapter four.**

**This is about Sakura's power.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The Gift**

**Sakura's POV**

I'm stupid! Why did I come here? Well, being away from Seth hurts my heart. And it's not my fault he left his window open! I looked over at Seth's sleeping body. He was SO adorable when he sleeps!

I combed my fingers through his hair. Laying next to him felt so right. My other fingers were traced the the muscles on his bare chest.

"Sakura," He murmured with a smile on his face. Oh no, I've been discovered! Wait, his eyes are closed. I sighed. "I love you." he murmured. "I love you too." I whispered back. I could never tell him that when he's conscious.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. Oh my gosh, I think he really is awake! Think fast, Sakura. "Seth, I-I can't breath." I whispered while squirming. Man, he has a strong grip!

"That's funny, but you don't need to breath." he whispered with a chuckle. Oh my gosh, he really is awake! Think of a lie. Think of a lie. I got one!

Seth, your mom's coming. you got to let me hide!" I whispered. "No, if that were true I would've heard her coming." Seth whispered and opened his eyes.

Man, he's good! He looked at me confused. "How did you get in here?" he whispered. "Window," I replied. "I thought I closed it." Seth said looking at the window. It was wide open.

"Not all the way." I said with a smile.

"Go back to sleep, Seth." I commanded. "Fine," He said, letting go off me. I began tracing his muscle on his chest again. "Why is your skin so hot?" I murmured. "Why is your skin so cold?" he asked with a triumphant smile.

I didn't answer and continued tracing. He soon fell asleep. I quickly kissed his forehead.

_I said I would always find you, Sakura. No matter where you go, I always will._ Kiba was placing his thoughts in my head. _Get out of my HEAD! _My thoughts screamed.

_Don't fret love, I'll be there soon._ He thought. It's time to use my gift.

I laid the back off my hand on Seth's chest. I held his hand in my other, so he could see what I saw.

In my vision, it was a solar eclipse. I was alone in a small field with a huge oak tree in the middle, when out of the shadows, Kiba appeared. He walked up to me and combed his fingers through my hair.

My hand searched for my necklace. It wasn't there. "Without the necklace, I can touch you." He said with an evil grin showing off his fangs

Then a growl came from in the forest. A giant sand-colored wolf appeared. It tried to tackle Kiba, but he caught it by it's throat. "And who's this puppy?" He said with another evil grin.

That's all I wanted to see.

It couldn't be! Seth's just a human he can't be a-a werewolf! I looked over at his sleeping body. His face had the same expression the wolf had. Scared, confused, concern.

I undid th clasp on my necklace and put it around Seth's neck. "Werewolf or not, I wont let Kiba kill you." I whispered and kissed his forehead again.

I looked down at the alarm clock that was on the floor. It was five-thirty. I better get going. I quietly got up and went to the window. I looked back at Seth.

"Your not a werewolf." I whispered ans climbed out the window.

*** * ***

"Sakura! Where were you?" Alice asked when I sneaked back into my room. "Out," I said plopping down on my coach. "Out where?" She questioned. "At Seth's house." I said , while getting comfortable.

"How did you get in?" Alice asked shocked. What was this, twenty questions? "His window." I said simply.

"Where we shopping today?" I asked changing the subject. She thought for a moment before she answered. "Let's go to Seattle!" She said happily. "Let's go soon, because this is my last outfit." I said.

"Okay," she said dragging me of the coach and out the door.

When she took me to the garage, I stared in shock. They had so many cars. "Oh, when were in Seattle, were going to get you your own own car. Your going to be staying with us for a while, right?" Alice said.

"Yeah," Was all I could say. We got into her yellow Porsche.

They were treating me like a princess. But they didn't know, that the closer they got me, the closer they meet their graves.

**Wow! **

**Kiba can place his thoughts in Sakura's head!**

**Oh, and if you didn't figure it out, Sakura's power is fortune telling.**

**It's sort-of like Alice's power, just stronger.**

**Please Review!**

**Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5: Seattle

**Have No Fear!**

**Chapter Five is Here!**

**This is about Alice and Sakura's shopping trip.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Seattle**

**Sakura's POV**

Even with Alice's fast driving, it took us three hours to get to Seattle. We went to twenty-seven clothing stores, seven shoe stores, and three malls.

"You haven fun?" Alice asked as we entered mall number four. "A blast!" I said happily. Alice lead me into another clothing store.

"May I help you with anything?" A store worker asked, not taking his eyes off me. "No were good." Alice said. We walked over to the dress rack, the worker following us.

"Okay, he's creeping me out." I whispered to Alice, grabbing a random dress off the rack. Alice did the same and we walked into the dressing room.

We waited ten minutes and we walked out. "I think he's gone." I said looking around. Then my eyes stopped on a man entering the store.

He was Japanese with black hair and gold eyes. He wore a black shirt and some jeans. Around his neck, a pair of dog tags.

"No." I whispered. My breathing stopped. "Alice, we have to leave. NOW!" I said, making for the back exit. "Why?" She asked. "It's Kiba!" I pointed at the Japanese man.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Let's go now!" I said grabbing her arm.

Kiba walked over to the worker who talked to us. He grabbed the man by the neck and held him up. Then Kiba threw him at the store front window.

The worker flew through them and smashed through the glass railing out side the store, falling to the first floor.

Falling to his death. Kiba raised his head and smelled the air. I dragged Alice out the back door, down some stairs, and out another door. Then we ran to her Porsche. We hoped in and drove away.

Alice dug through her purse, not taking her eyes off the road. She took out a small silver cell phone.

"Carsile, we have a problem." she said into the phone. "Yes, it has to do with Sakura." She said, looking at me. She handed me the phone. "Carsile?" I asked.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously. "You know that Kiba guy I told you about." I said. "Yeah," Carsile said, sounding confused.

"Well, we were at a mall and Kiba showed up." I said staring blankly ahead. "Are you sure it was him?" Carsile asked. "Positive." I said. I started shaking again.

"Did he see you?" He asked. "I'm not sure." I whispered.

"Give me the phone!" Someone yelled in the background. "Sakura! Are you all right?" Seth asked. He sound really upset. "I-I'm f-f-fine." I whispered. The shaking increased.

I thought about my vision from last night.

"Seth, are you wearing my necklace? Please tell me you're wearing the necklace!" I said. If he isn't wearing that necklace, he's as god as dead. "Why?" he questioned.

"Seth, this is really important! Are. You. Wearing. It?" I said quickly. "Yeah." he said, confused. "Thank goodness." I murmured. "What?" He said.

"See ya at home!" I said and hung up. At least one person was safe.

* * *

We got home in two hours. We walked into the house. Alice was first then me. Alice immediately ran to Carsile and started talking. When I walked into the house I was greeted by Seth.

He picked me up and kissed me passionately. I didn't fight it, instead I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Seth. Seth. SETH!" Jake yelled, and we stopped kissing. I looked around. Everybody was staring at us. I groaned. "What? What? What?" Seth asked.

"We all might be in terrible danger and you're busy distracting everyone by making out with Sakura!" Jake said angrily. I groaned again. Seth put me down, and we went to get the bags out of the trunk.

"One hundred and thirty-two bags! That's a new record, Alice!" Seth said as we walked back into the house. He carried more then half the bags. Maybe he was more then just human.

But I couldn't imagine Seth, My Seth, being a mongrel. A dog. A WEREWOLF! If he is a werewolf we could never be together. EVER!

**Kiba is EVIL!!!**

**He even scares this werewolf!!**

**I won't update until I get five more reviews!**

**Please, I want to hear from you! **

**Just click the stupid button and type your honest opinions!**

**(I won't complain!)**

**Taylor **


	6. Chapter 6: First Beach

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I just forgot and was busy.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: First Beach**

**Seth's POV**

Sometimes I wondered what she's thinking. Edward was reading Sakura's thoughts. Then something made him raise an eyebrow.

"Carsile, Sakura has a power." he said turning to Carsile. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that." She said with a laugh.

"I'm sort of a fortune teller. I can show people their future, but only people I'm close to, like relationship wise." Sakura said with a smile. "How do you show people their futures?" Carsile asked curiously.

"By touching them with the back of my hand." She answered, looking at hand. Wait, was my dream last night, a vision? Did Sakura real see me die? That's why she probably wanted me to wear the necklace!

Wait, that also means Sakura and I have a close relationship! I smiled. "Seth, let's go for a walk. I need to tell you something." Edward said.

"Actually, Jake and I were going to the beach. And Sakura, we're having a party down there. Want to come?" I asked, looking at her. She looked at Carsile, who nodded his head.

"Sure, just let me shower."She said, heading for the stairs. "We'll be outside waiting." Jake said and we went outside, Edward following us. He closed the door behind him and turned to face us.

"You guys can't tell her you're werewolves." He said folding his arms over his chest. "Why not?" Jake said raising an eyebrow. "She HATES werewolves and wolf-type creatures. She thinks they're ALL evil." he said.

"But we're not evil." I said. "Yeah, but she doesn't know that!" Edward yelled "I read her thoughts. She thought for a moment that you could be a werewolf, but she also thought if you were she would never love you again." he said calming down a bit. "She... she loves me?" I asked confused. "Way more then you know." He murmured.

*** * ***

We drove to the beach. Sakura was wearing a red v neck shirt with a black mini skirt. Before we left, Jake called Sam and told him to tell everyone not to mention the werewolf thing.

When we got there, almost all of the old pack was there. Leah, Quil, Sam, Jared, Collin, Paul, and Brady were all sitting around the bonfire.

"Hey, look. Seth's little vampire." Quil said. Leah wrinkled her nose, and turned away when we walked towards the group. Sakura grabbed my hand and sat down."What's wrong with Leah?" I asked Quil, who was sitting next to me. "She's just angry that you imprinted on a vampire. You should have seen her before you arrived. She kept yelling and even tried to leave." he said with a shrug.

"Oh okay." I said looking at Leah. She had her back turned to the group. Sakura put her head on my arm. "I love you." I whispered. She looked up at me. "I love you too." She said with a smile.

"Ugh! I can't take all this love!" Leah yelled. She got up and glared at us. "Leah, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm gonna scare your little vampire." I immediately understood what she meant.

"Sakura, get out of here. NOW!" I yelled, standing up. She got up as well. Leah began shaking. "Now!" I yelled. This time, she listened to me and ran into the forest.

Just in time too,because when Sakura started running, Leah turned into her wolf self. I was relived that it was night time and the beach was deserted. Leah began running towards the forest.

"NO!" I yelled and phased. I ran after her. I can't believe Leah was doing this! So what if I scared away some of her dates. That was years ago! I began picking up speed.

"Leah! What are you doing?" My thoughts yelled. "Taking down your bloodsucker!" She yelled back. I almost had her, when I stopped. "No!" My thoughts yelled.

I started running again. I picked up speed at an amazing rate. While we were running, Leah was coming up with a plan. A plan to take down my true love. A plan too gruesome to put in words.

I just needed to reach Sakura before Leah acted her plan out.

***sob***

**My lovely story is half over!**

**If your wondering what I was busy with, I was writing a Ben10 fanfic.**

**It doesn't have a title yet, but I promise you it's gonna be awesome!**

**Also, I have a poll up that I want all of my readers to answer!**

**It's super important, so PLEASE do it.**

**Please review and vote!**

**Taylor**


	7. Chapter 7: Siblings

**Here's Chapter Seven!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Siblings**

**Seth's POV**

Sakura was sitting under a tree. Her face was in her hands. _What did I do wrong?_ Her voice whispered in my mind. Her lips didn't move at all. I didn't see Leah, but I saw her plan.

_Sakura? _My thoughts whispered. She looked up. "Seth?" She said out loud. Then a howl came from one of the trees. I ran in front of Sakura just in time.

If I would've gotten there a second later, Leah would've pounced on her. She pounced on me instead. I threw her off me and looked back at Sakura. She was standing up, looking at me curiously.

Leah rammed into my side. _Stay out off this Seth._ Leah growled. If Sakura and I can talk to each other telepathically. . .

_Sakura run! Go home now!_ My thoughts yelled to her. I knew she heard but she didn't move. _I think she afraid of us._ Leah said with a throaty laugh. I got back up and snorted.

_Leave her be._ My thoughts said firmly. Leah growled again. She ran at me and this time she bit my hind leg. I yelped. _I don't want to hurt you, Seth._ She growled. All I could do was growl.

I began limping back to Sakura. _You give me no choice, brother._ Her thoughts yelled. She ran towards me again, but this time I fought back. I knocked her down and bit her leg.

_How do you like it?! _I snorted. I looked back at Sakura. She backed up into the tree and slid down into a sitting position. _I'll get Leah. _Jake's thoughts entered my mind.

**Sakura's POV**

The sand-colored wolf that protected me just stared at me like he was concerned. It was the exact same one from my vision. _It won't hurt you._ Seth's voice said in my mind.

_Where are you?_ I asked. _The forest. _He answered. _Are you sure?_ I questioned. _Well there are a lot of trees. I'm in either the forest or a Christmas tree factory. _Seth's voice said.

_No not that. Are you sure he won't hurt me? _I asked. _Positive. _The wolf was now at my feet. It whined and licked my hand. I slapped it's face. _Ow._ Seth thought. _What happened? _I asked.

_Nothing. I just ran into a tree. _He said. _A tree?_ I questioned. _Sakura, go home. I'll meet you there._ He said at the same time the wolf got up. _Okay. _I said looking at the wolf confused.

The wolf ran toward the beach. I got up and started walking to my new home. About three questions were on my mind. One: Was Seth the sand-colored wolf? Two: Was Leah the gray wolf that the sand-colored one fought?

Three: Was Seth going to be killed by Kiba?

**Seth's POV**

I ran home as quickly as my four legs would take me there. I waited by the back door and clawed at it. "Seth did you phase with your pants on again?" My mom said opening the door. I nodded and she sighed.

She tossed me a pair of my black shorts and went back inside. I caught it in my mouth and phased. I quickly put them on and went inside too.

"Hey mom, is Leah home?" I asked. "No." She answered sounding confused. I heard Jacob howl. "Crap." I said running out the door. "Don't forget to take off your pants!" My mom yelled from inside.

I took my shorts off, tied them to my ankle, and phased. _Seth, she attacked me and ran off._ Jake said. _Sakura! _I yelled. I sprinted off towards the Cullen's house.

I can't be too late. I can't be too late. _Sakura! _My thoughts yelled to her. No answer. Leah kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't show anyone her plans or what she already done. I can't be too late!

I heard a growl than a bell-like scream come from a twenty yards away. _Sakura! _My thoughts screamed to her. I kept going. I was going to be too late. If I only came seconds sooner. But I didn't.

**Oh No!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please review and vote!!!**

**Taylor**


	8. Chapter 8: Savior

**Hurray! **

**It's Chapter Eight!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter Eight: Savior**

**Sakura's POV**

I knew Seth was hiding something from me. I heard a growl and I stopped walking. "Who's there?" I said looking around. _Sakura! _Seth's voice yelled in my mind. Then a howl and looked towards a bush.

Coming out of the bush, was a gray wolf. The same one from earlier. It bared it's teeth and barked. I began backing up. I sprinted, heading back to the house when I was tackled to the ground.

The wolf growled, I screamed. _Sakura!_ Seth voice screamed again. I was pinned to the ground by the giant gray wolf. Then I saw a flash of tan and the gray wolf was off of me. I sat up. The sand-colored wolf saved me again.

My savior. _Sakura, get out of here! _Seth yelled. _Where are you? _I asked. _That doesn't matter-ahh! _At the same time Seth screamed in pain, the sand-colored wolf got bitten on the neck and howled.

_Just go!_ He snapped in pain. When I got up, a russet-colored wolf appeared. He growled and the gray wolf let go of the sand-colored wolf's neck. I ran to him. "Are you okay?" I murmured , examining his neck.

The blood was staining his beautiful fur. It looked at me, it's eyes full of pain. The russet wolf, obviously the alpha, left with the gray wolf. I stroked the sand-colored one's head. "You've save me twice now." I murmured.

I looked back at the wounds. They were gone. I must have been hallucinating. He saw me look at him weird and laughed with a deep throat laugh. I kissed the top of it's head and let my hand rest in his soft fur.

"You're as warm as Seth." I said closing my eyes. _Sakura, you should go home. _Seth's voice said. _Okay. _I opened my eyes and got up. As soon as I was on my feet, the wolf was gone in a flash.

_I'm heading home too._ Seth said. _Leave the window open. _I thought with a laugh. I ran to my new home. I just remembered something. Around the sand-colored wolf's neck, was a black chain necklace with a charm on it.

Tied to one of it's hind legs was a pair of shorts. Weird.

*** * * * ***

I waited five seconds after entering my door before I took off for Seth's. I loved running. It was absolutely fun! I was a couple yards away from Seth's second floor window. I jumped and held on to the window ledge.

Then I did a back flip into his room. Thank god the window was opened all the way. "That was impressive." Seth said entering his room. "Thank-you." I said with a smile.

I sat down on the bed. "This bed is so comfortable." I said, laying down. He joined me. I snuggled closer to him. "Seth," I said, looking at him. "What?" He asked. "You make me feel human again." I said and he smiled.

I closed my eyes. My breathing slowed as if I were asleep. "What are you doing?" Seth whispered.

"Mediating. I picked it up from some monks back in Japan when I was human. It's the closest thing I could get to sleep. I even have dream in this mediating state." I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"Speaking of sleep, you should get some, Seth." I said. I laid one hand on his bare chest. He took that hand. A smile grew on my face.

**Seth's POV**

She went back to mediating. I was thinking about what happened to day. Leah was basically dragged home. Jake and I had to make sure she didn't try anything funny and make a run for it.

But Sakura seemed very comfortable around the wolf me. She even worried about my wounds! Also her necklace stayed on when I phased. I didn't notice until Jake commented on it.

I think I might tell her that I'm the sand-colored wolf. Her savior. Maybe she'll love me even more. Or she'll hate me for all eternity. I think I'll take the chance. Now, how to tell her. I looked at her.

She really look like she was fast asleep. She had a smile on her face. She cuddled deeper into my side. I kissed the top of her head, and closed my eyes. I thought how to tell her, but sometime during that, I fell asleep.

**Nothing bad happened, yet.**

**Please, Please, Please, Review and Vote in My Poll !!**

**Taylor**


	9. Chapter 9: Attacked

**It's time for Chapter Nine!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter Nine: Attacked**

**Sakura's POV**

I 'woke up' when Seth stretched. I yawned. "What time is it?" I asked while stretching. "Time for you to leave." Leah said, standing in the door way. "You know what? I didn't know bloodsuckers slept."

Leah said, giving me glares. "Good morning to you too, Leah." I said. "Get Out Of My Room!" Seth yelled realizing his sister standing by the door.

"Technically, I'm not in your room." She said matter-of-factually. "What's with all the-Oh." Seth's mom said, appeared at Leah side. "Hi, Ms. Clearwater." I said trying to be polite. "Uh, I think I'm going to make breakfast." She said walking away. Leah glared at me. She looked at her brother.

"You know mom and I aren't happy that you imprinted on a bloodsucker." She said. What does 'imprinted' mean? "I think I should go." I said while getting off the bed. "I think you should go too." Leah said, glaring at me again."Come over at twelve, okay?" I said getting ready to flip out the window. I was about to jump when Seth grabbed my wrist. "Wait." he said. I turned around and Seth pressed his lips to mine. "Ew! Gross!" Leah yelled and left. I stopped kissing him.

"Twelve." I repeated and turned around. I did a front flip out the window and landed quietly on my feet. I looked back at Seth. "Nice one!" He yelled. I smiled and started running.

When I got back to the house, a major pain struck my head, when I was walking up the porch steps. I fell to my knees and screamed. My fingers dug into my head. "What's wrong?" Carsile asked when he ran out the door.

I began shaking, my teeth bared, and my eyes filled with pain. I looked up at him."K-Kiba." I said in pain. I screamed again. "When I'm not wearing the necklace when he's killing in wolf form," I screamed once more.

"I feel like I'm being killed." I finished. My eyes flickered from bright gold to black, and back again. My breathing was hard. "Where's the necklace?" Alice asked, appearing behind Carsile. "On Seth." I said, through my teeth. I stopped shaking, my eyes stopped flickering, and the pain was gone. I looked down and then back at them. "He's dead." I whispered. "Who's dead?" Alice asked. I bit my lip. "Some guy I talked to in a store." I said and looked at both of them.

"I need to hunt." I said getting up and going inside. I went up to my room and changed into a black blouse and black skinny jeans. "Emmett and Edward are coming with us." Alice said when I walked down the stairs. I sighed and they followed me out the front door. Once outside we ran into the forest. "I sense you near by. One of your friends are gonna die." Kiba was placing his thoughts in my head again. I stopped and so did the rest of them.

I heard crunching of leaves as something ran towards us. "No! Emmett, Edward look out!" I yelled. Half a second later, a black wolf with dog tags appeared and pounced on Emmett. "Ah! Get off me you werewolf piece of shit!" Emmett yelled trying to get Kiba off his back. Kiba ripped a big chunk of Emmett's gray hoodie off. I just stood there, frozen. Edward threw Kiba off Emmett's back and into a tree.

"You maybe lucky this time, but I'll get you alone. Then, I'll kill your friends." Kiba's thoughts yelled as he disappeared into the shadows. "Let's get you guys out of here." I said, suddenly unfreezing.

*** * ***

"Your lucky you were wearing this thick hoodie." Carsile said, examining Emmett's back. "This is my fault." I murmured. "No it's not, sweetie." Esme said. "I f I never came here, none of you guys would be in danger." I muttered. "Let me find that werewolf! I want to kick it's ass all the way back to Japan." Emmett said, standing up.

"None of us are going anywhere." Edward said putting his arm around Bella's waist. Then I remembered something. Seth. I got off the couch. "I got to go." I said, heading towards the door. "Didn't I just get done saying none of us are going anywhere!?" Edward said, becoming paranoid. "Who made you leader Eddie-kins?" Emmett said. "I told you not to call me that!" Edward yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door.

Walking up the porch steps, was Seth. "Hey Seth. You're early." I said, giving him a hug. He hugged me tight. Then he let go and his eyes stared into mine. They showed that he was unsure about something. "Sakura, we need to talk." he said after a minute of silence. Come, walk with me." He said.

I grabbed his arm and we walked down the steps. Did I do something wrong? I looked up at Seth. He looked down at me and smiled. Okay, that's not it. Maybe Leah got to him, and he was breaking up with me. Wait, were we even going out? And what the hell does 'imprinted' mean! I sighed. I would find out eventually.

**Wow, it took me a LONG time to type this.**

**Curse me and my laziness!**

**Only three chapters and an epilogue to go.**

***sniffle***

**Taylor**


	10. Chapter 10: My Lover or My Enemy

**Almost To the End, Here's Chapter Ten!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: My Lover Or My Enemy**

**Sakura's POV**

We started walking deeper into the forest. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Here." he said and we stopped walking. Seth took a deep breath. "Sakura, I 'm a werewolf." he said, looking at the ground.

I laughed. "Okay who put you up to this? Is Emmett trying to scare me?" I said in between laughs. " I'm serious." he said. I laughed again. "You know the sand-colored wolf?" He asked. I stopped laughing.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned. "Because I AM the sand-colored wolf!" He said, raising his voice. "Okay, that joke's getting old." I said folding my arms over my chest. "Why is my skin so hot?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why am I super strong?" He questioned. I backed up and turned around. "I don't believe you." I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Seth taking off his shorts and tying them around his ankle. Just like the wolf!

Then he turned into the sand-colored wolf. I faced him and he tilted his wolf head. _Sakura, what's wrong? _Seth was using telepathy. Why are all werewolves attracted to me!? "Who was that wolf who attacked me? Was it Leah, Jake, Sam? Who was it?" I demanded. _That was Leah. _He answered. That explains a lot! "What the hell does 'imprinted' mean?" I asked.

_It's a werewolf thing. It means we find our soul mates. _Seth said, staying calm. "You're not my soul mate. I had a soul mate. His name was Axel. But it's your kinds fault he's dead." I spat. I was done being good. He turned human and put his shorts on. "Calm down, Sakura." He said. "Don't tell me what to do, mongrel." I said glaring at him. Seth tried to hug me, but I was too fast.

"Seth, we're over." I said, turning away from him. Wait, were we ever going out? "We could never be together, ever." I murmured and started to walk away. "Sure we can, Sakura." He said. I ignored him and kept going. "Sakura," He said, grabbing my wrist. "Don't touch me, you stupid dog!" I yelled and yanked my hand free. I looked at him. His eyes were full of pain and he looked like he just got slapped in the face.

"Goodbye Seth Clearwater." I said, turning around and running. Dry sobs were released from my chest. I didn't want t hurt him. I still loved him and I wanted to run back there and tell him that I didn't mean it. But like I said, we could never be together.

**Seth's POV**

As she ran away, I felt like I lost everything. I should've listened to Edward! I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. "Sakura, come back." I whispered. "I sill love you and-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I fell to my knees. When she left, she took my heart with her. Then a bell-like scream hit my ears. "Sakura!" I yelled. I took my shorts off again, tied them around my ankle and phased.

I took off, following her scent. _Don't worry Sakura, I'm coming for you! _My thoughts yelled to her. While I was running, I looked up at the sky. Today, I was going to die. I stared at it for a long time. The solar eclipse had begun.

**Sakura's POV**

Why did I fall for a werewolf? Why couldn't I be a normal vampire that fell in love with other vampires? I stopped running. I was in small clearing with a big oak tree in the middle of it. I sat under it and carved different Japanese symbols into the trunk. Then there was a rustling sound coming from one of the bushes across the field. I stood up and looked at the sky. It was the beginning of the solar eclipse.

Then out of the shadows, a man appeared. I let out a scream. I knew this man too well. He was my worst enemy. He was the one who killed Axel and now he was coming for me. _Don't worry Sakura,I coming for you! _Seth's voice yelled in my head. I didn't answer. I was frozen in fear. I just watched the man walk towards me with an evil grin on his face.

I was helpless as Kiba walked up to me. He was now a few feet away. I told my feet to run, but they didn't respond. "I'm here, like I said." He said, the evil grin not leaving his face. He let out a howl and took several steps forward. "I always win, Sakura. I always get my prize." He said taking another step towards me. I didn't move. I couldn't. I just stared into his gold eyes. His grin showing off his fangs.

He took one last step towards me. Now, we were face to face,

**Will Seth make it in time?**

**What will Kiba do to Sakura?**

**Why am I asking you guys these questions?**

**Two Chapters and an Epilogue to go.**

**Taylor**


	11. Chapter 11: Kiba

**Whoa! Has it almost been two years? I apologize! Very very busy haha (and lazy:/)! Well any who! I promised an ending and here it is (well some of it haha)!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Kiba**

**Sakura's POV**

He was staring deep into my eyes, which made me very uncomfortable. "So who's this new guy in your life?" Kiba asked. I couldn't respond, nah I didn't want to respond. I just couldn't tell Kiba about Seth! Just thinking about putting Seth in danger made me tense up. "Tell me his name." he commanded. He tilted his head to the side and a smile appeared on his face. "I just noticed something, you're not wearing that damn necklace. Without it," he paused and touched some of my hair that was moving in the slight breeze. "I can touch you."

A growl came from the right side of the forest. Walking out of the shadows, was my loving sand-colored wolf. Kiba barely glance at him, obviously too focused on me. The wolf charged at Kiba, trying to tackle him. But just like my vision, Kiba was too fast and grabbed him by the throat while he was in mid jump. "And who's this puppy...?"he asked, glancing at me with an evil grin. "Seth!" I cried, without even realizing it.

"Is this puppy your lover?" he chuckled. "Then this little puppy should be smart and DIE!" After that last word, he sent Seth flying into a tree, that was turn to splinters under the force of the blow. "Stop it!" I demanded Kiba. He just shook his head, chuckling. "Nahhh, I don think so. This is just too much fun!" He smirked. I gazed over at Seth and watched him attempt to get up. It was clear that he was a little shakin' up from the blow. Kiba was watching him as well. That's when an idea crossed my mind.

I grabbed Kiba's face and crushed my lips against his. He tasted like kibble and dog biscuits, which was a horrible taste. I opened my left eye to see Seth staring in astonishment. I jerked my head twice, signaling him. Thankfully he got the right idea. Seth charged at Kiba once more and knocked him him to the ground. Seth had him pinned and growled in Kiba's face. Kiba growled as well and transformed into the huge black wolf that I hated with all me existence.

Kiba kept trying to bite Seth's neck but it was barely out of reach. Seth, getting tired of Kiba, lifted one paw and pinned Kiba's face down. He then grabbed Kiba's neck in his massive jaws and crunched down. It was so much pressure that it broke Kiba's neck cleanly in half. And not even the invincible Kiba could survive that. Seth slowly got off the dead wolf and turned to stare at me.

My expression was obviously something strange because Seth then tilted his head to the side and thought _Sakura?_ I ran to him throwing my arms around his massive furry neck. "I love you and I don't want you to ever leave me Seth." I murmured into his warm soft fur. _I promise I wont go.. _he thought. Dry sobs escaped from my chest "I'm just so sorry Seth. I shouldn't have hurt you like that! I was just scared and-" he cut me off. _Shhhh, it's okay. I understand and I forgive you._ His thoughts whispered.

I let go of him and he ran into some bushes a little ways into the forest. He came out of the bush, in his human form and in gray sweats. "I want to show you something." I said when he got back over to me, taking his large rough hand in my tiny cold one. I lead him over to the tree where I was carving before the incident. He looked curiously at it "What does it mean?" I smiled. "Its the yin and yang symbol. I'm the yin, your the yang. We're opposites but because of that we balance each other out. We need each other." I explained, my fingers tracing the craving. Seth smiled and took my hand. We quietly sat down and I put myself in his lap and he put his arms around me.

The eclipse was over, we both survived. My worst enemy was dead and I now believe werewolves and vampires can be together. Seth and I were living proof of that. Well as living as a vampire could get I suppose. I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine. "We should be getting home." I said, getting up slowly. He did the same. "Let's celebrate, our major trouble is over!" Seth said, taking my hand. "I'd like that." I smiled.

"Sakura!" a voice said. Seth and I turned around and faced the direction the voice came from. Out of the shadow appeared a man, no older than eighteen. He had black hair with gold eyes and was wearing an old, green, German general suit. When he spotted me, he ran to me at vampire speed. He grabbed me away from Seth and presses his icy lips to mine. This random vampire kissed me like we haven't seen each other in centuries. Then it hit me like running into a brick wall. I remembered who this man was. I pushed against his stone chest and his lips left mine. "What's wrong, love?" he asked with his heavy German accent.

"No..." I murmured in shock, backing up into Seth. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and growled. "Aren't you happy to see me?" The German Vampire asked. "You're dead..." I whispered. He just laughed. "You out of all people, I thought would be happy to see me again." He laughed, shaking his head. "Don't you remember me, love? I'm Axel, Your fiance!" I kept staring at him in disbelief. "You've been dead for almost four hundred years" I murmured. "Do you want me to destroy this freak too?" Seth murmured in my ear. I didn't answer. I Looked at my past love, then glanced back at my present love and began to wonder which will be my future love.

**Didn't expect that one huh?:)**

**Last Chapter and Epilogue to go!**

**Might be posted by the end of today if I get my ass in gear:P **

**Review!**

**Taylor **

***An Author's Note Thingy That Most of You Probably Won't Read***

**Lets see, so I'm on my spring break and was on FF and remembered my story. I apologize again, I didn't realize that its been this long! There will be a sequel! (If I ever finish writing it:/) I'm still trying to finish that Ben 10 Fic so I can post it and now they're MAYBE a Yu Yu Hakusho Fic coming soon as well:/. I have been working on a couple of my own stories, these aren't FanFics they're my own personal stories so that was also apart of the delay. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you guys forgive me and still want to keep reading this story.**

**Taylor**


	12. Chapter 12: The Game

**Sorry to make this fast,**

**But I hope you like the last!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Game**

**Seth's POV**

"Actually, that dumb mongrel just ripped me to pieces. To kill a vampire you need to burn every little piece. Since that mutt didn't here I am, good as new." He said confidently. I snorted. I didn't trust this guy one bit. Plus it angered me the way he can just waltz right up to my girl and try to take her back. The German vamp, Alex or Axel or whatever turned to me and smiled warmly. "Thanks for protecting my precious Sakura while I was gone, mongrel." He said in a cheery tone.

"He has a name! And don't call my Seth a mongrel!" Sakura said, speaking up. "Your Seth?" he questioned and Sakura looked down at my arms around her. I let out a low whine and put my head on hers. "How about you tell me what I've missed on our way back." Axel extended his hand out towards her. I bared my teeth while Sakura looked up. "Back where?" she asked. "Back home, to Germany of course!" He answered.

Sakura shook her head. "I have a home. Here and a family of vampires that care about me." My arms tightened around her and she snuggled deeper into my chest. "I thought I was your family." his hand fell to his side. "What about me? What about us?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Sakura's eyes narrowed out of frustration. "Us ended when I thought you were dead." Both mine and Axel's jaws dropped. I never knew she could be harsh.

Just as soon as I though this, the harsh Sakura vanished as quickly as she appeared. "But I do still love you... Just not as much as I love Seth..." She said looking up at me. I smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "You can't be serious." Axel was in complete shock. "You can't be in love with this, with this mutt!" He yelled. "Hey! I'm not a mutt! A dog, only sometimes but a mutt? Not even close." I growled. Axel glared at me and I did the same. Sakura just stood there in silence, lost deep in thought.

She wiggled out of my arms after a while into mine and Axel's glaring contest. She stood between us and look at both of us. "I have an idea. Whoever saves me first, I will go with him." We both looked at her, confused. But before either of us could ask, she sprinted off west. Axel and I shared glances and sprinted after her. In mid sprint I phased. Crap! Mom was gonna be mad about me shredding another pair of shorts! Whatever, I could deal with mom later. Right now I had a bigger problem.

Many questions raced through my head, like how I was running through the forest. What did she mean by 'save her'? Where was she going? I stopped at an edge of a cliff. I good mile out, I could faintly see Sakura running on the water. "No way in hell am I gonna let you win!" Axel said as he ran off the cliff, and into the water. Well, more of on to the water since he's a vamp and can run on it. I jumped as well, into the cold icy ocean. I began swimming as fast as my four dog legs would take me, while focusing on Sakura's thoughts.

My wolf eyes widened and I began picking more speed. So much, that I too, was running on water. I understood her game. She wanted us to save her from herself. Sakura was going to Italy and plead to the Voultri to kill her. One of us had to get to her before she reached there gates. The longing, no, the NEED to save her increased my speed. I passed Axel in a matter of seconds. We were all moving so fast that we could probably reach Italy by midnight.

It was around two in the morning when our feet touched ground in Italy. I barely had any strength to go on. I looked up to see that Sakura was only a good four feet in front of the last bit of energy I had, I lunged... I missed. Well not completely anyway. I was able to hit her arm and with my weight it was enough to knock her down. I kept my paw on her arm so I could keep her down. She rolled up into a sitting position and smiled at me. "I guess you win" She said, scratching me behind the ear.

I licked her cheek which made her giggle. She then looked around. "Where's Axel?" She asked. I smelled the air, looking around as well. The German was no where to be seen nor could I smell him. She just shrugged. _Let's just go home. Everyone is probably worried sick about us. _I thought. "Wait!" she said and pressed the back of her hand to my neck.

_There was a cool breeze that blew through Jake's hair. He was sitting on a fire escape in New York City, just staring out in to open space. A girl sat next to him and a little boy plopped himself down in Jake's lap. The little boy look almost like a younger version of Jake, except he had brown hair, bright deep blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. "Daddy! Auntie Sakura and Uncle Seth is here!" The little boy announced. "Well go let them in Zack." He told him and the little boy ran back inside. Now it was just Jake and this mystery woman. This lady had brown hair and natural blond highlights. Jake wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. He murmured an I love you..._

_ The vision changed from New York to an island, probably Hawaii. Leah was standing on the beach, watching the sunset. A wolf, the size of Kiba in his wolf form, ran up to her. He was a blackish brown with a white Hawaiian flower shaped spot on his neck. The wolf transformed into a man. He had dark hair, green eyes and it was clear by his features that he was Hawaiian. He took her hand and they watched the sunset together. Out of nowhere, I appeared and kick sand at my sister. She was about to lunge at me, but the man so how held her back..._

At the end of these two visions, Sakura and I looked at each other confused. _Who was that lady with Jacob? I thought he Imprinted on Nessie? And that guy with Leah? Where in hell did these people come from? _I thought. Sakura just laughed at my dismay. She jumped on my back, and we started heading home.

**The End**

**Whoa! **

**Did you guys like it?**

**I hope so:) **

**Go to my profile and take my poll! **

**It's very important and it involves the future of this story!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed and read:)**

**Hell, review again if you want!**

**I love hearing from you guy:)**

**Taylor**

**P.S. TAKE MY POLL PLEASE! and review;)**

**P.P.S. Those characters with Jacob and Leah will be featured in there upcoming stories! (If I ever finish them:P)**


	13. Epilogue: New Alliance

**Dun dun dun:)**

**The final part of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue: New Alliance**

**No One's POV**

He walked down the hallway into the conference room, no one even questioned the non moving, non breathing guards standing outside the door. The usual Germans that worked in this building were too busy with their own problems. Munich was under attack by an unknown force. This man has become apart of the Bundesrat (Federal Council) of Germany within weeks of his return to his home land. Its kind of a mystery how he became apart of it, since he physically looks like he's eighteen maybe even twenty if you want to stretch it. But he waved his birth certificate stating he was forty-three, which wiped away all suspicion.

The guards opened the large metal doors to let him. Though inside was a table that could seat more than twenty, this was a private meeting for two. The other man who was sitting at the table had a strange aura about him. His features were clearly Japanese, with his dark hair and his gold eyes. He was some what cleaned up, though he hasn't shaved in a couple of days so there was stumble on his face. He was dressed up in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a clean pair jeans with a pair of dog tags around his neck. The strangest part was that he had a scar forming around his neck from what look like he got bite by some large animal.

The doors slowly closed behind the German man. "I see you got the clothes I sent you. How does it feel to be alive again, _Kiba_?" The Japanese man snorted. "I still don't get why a bloodsucker like you wanted to bring back a werewolf like me, Axel" Kiba said, propping his feet up on the table. Axel sat down across from him. "Because, mongrel, we have the same problem." "Keep talkin'" Kiba said, staring off into space. "We both love the same girl, Sakura Kaneko, and we both want death to the creature that stole her from my- I mean our grasps." Axel explained. Kiba looked back at him, boredom written all over his face.

"But why bring me back? Isn't that just more competition for you?"Axel smiled. "Not necessarily. If all goes well with my plan and we kill that creature, then we will duel out for Sakura." Kiba grinned. Killing Axel once wasn't enough, but if Axel's plan goes through and they do duel, Kiba WON'T forget to burn the pieces this time. "Tell me more, about this... plan of yours..." "First call of your pack of mutts." Axel demanded. Kiba's cool composure returned. "Call of your bloodsucking zombies and then I will." "As you wish, Prince Kiba..." Axel said with a bow.

**I got bored so I'll give you guys the preface to the sequel Lunar Eclipse because I'm just that nice:)**

**Preface**

_Being in love is a wonderful thing. But what if you start having feelings for someone else? Someone you think is dead and was your enemy?What if you started to love them? What would you do about your current lover? Would you give up on him and go on to someone else? Or would you stay with him and ignore the feeling? What if you were trapped between two loves? I was once. Between Seth and Axel. I ended up with Seth but what if something, more like someone, was pulling me away from him. To a different man. No, it's not Axel again, but a certain werewolf. A certain werewolf that I hated since forever. What if I started to love him? I put my face in my hands. This is very confusing._

**All I have to say is: SHOCKED FACE! **

**Hahaha Knowing me that story wont be up for a while:P a LOOONNNGGG while!**

**Sorry Guys!**

**Maybe if I get enough support, it would be up sooner but...**

**I haven't finished Chapter One on it yet:o**

**I know, shameful. I'll just go to the Penalty Box of Shame:/**

**Now that's something interesting: in the last year and a half I have become obsessed about hockey (Go Chicago Blackhawks!) and Canada (Yay Canadians!)**

**Haha sorry, probably boring ya guys!**

**Be sure to read my other stories! (After I put them up:/)**

**Well, til next time!**

**Taylor**


End file.
